General Graardor, Fishing Guild, 8 Line Chat Box and more
Owner's General Graardor, Fishing Guild, 8 Line Chat Box and more! forum post posted on October 21st 2011. View the original post here. ---- Server updated at 16:08! Hello here is the update quickly summarized, I have had A LOT going on recently with regards to family issues and sorting out some for other people; I had already finished the bandos stuff a while ago, but I hadn't had the time to make sure everything was working, once I did, I decided to add some more stuff, like client updates, fishing guild etc. Advertising will start soon. This was written fast, just saying lol. Misc: Overall Ranking added to the high scores. Bank pin only has to be entered the first time you use the bank every time you log in. Some NPC names and examine text changed, basically anything saying RuneScape was changed to EscapeRuins. You now know when you are in a multi-combat zone, 2 crossing swords are displayed on the bottom right. Custom commands won't cause bugs, for example you can't use ""::home" while doing a part of the agility course, or while in the god wars area. myBase offline messages now accept the maximum length of characters in the chat box, and the myBase interface has been improved. Bank and Deposit interfaces now display how much slots you have left, plus depositing and banking methods have been improved, the item you click on now gets deposited to the bank, unlike before when it will be the first occurrence of that item in the inventory. Protection prayers improved - before if you had a protection prayer on and a relevant monster hit a 1, even with the prayer on, the value would be (1 * 0.25) rounded up which is still 1 lol, now it stores the 1 * 0.25 which is 0.25 of course, and keeps adding the remainders until it is equal to or above 1, then that value is deducted from your health. You can now connect God Sword shards to make a God Sword blade, then attach and dettach a hilt etc. Player following NPC improved, and NPC following improved. If an NPC is trapped it won't go back and forth from one square to the other, it will just stop and face you - this improvement can be seen in the area where the God Wars is. Blocking sounds are more relevant - if you get hit with a 0, and have equipped metal armour in the shield spot or chest spot, you will make a metal banging noise, otherwise the normal block noise. Prayer is now restored when you have died, before you'd have to go to an altar and pray. From this post. Client Improvements: New health, prayer and run orbs next to mini map. Scrollable chat box, bank and a few other interfaces. Clickable boundaries for some areas, for example the buttons below the chat box, the boundaries are right for different game frame versions (317, 459, and 474). NPC IMPROVEMENTS: You will find that all you will block a lot more NPC damage, as I found they were hitting a bit too much before and too often, especially the lower leveled NPCs. Your defence level followed by your defensive stats play an important part in calculating your chance of fully blocking the attack, however PVP combat still is the same as before. Even in RuneScape it seems NPC combat calculates a lot more blocks than PVP combat, I think it's an improvement plus it was nearly impossible to kill the General Graardor AND the Sergeants before unless you had full stats and really good armour, it was still really hard though - even when fighting the General and 3 Sergeants it shouldn't be that difficult with full stats and good armour etc, that's why NPC to player combat has been changed a bit. So now when you wear better armour or increase your defence, you will definitely notice the difference with the blocks. General Graardor and all Sergeants added: You will need 25 kills and a strength requirement of 70 to hammer the pedestal (requires a hammer) to reach the the General Graardor's area. Requires probably a total of 3 people to kill the General Graardor and his 3 Sergeants, my advice is to have one person to lure the General Graardor and have protection from melee on, the others to use protect from magic/missiles. The relevant protection prayers for the General and the Sergeants protect the damage done by 70% in comparison to the usual amount with bosses which is 50%, this is obviously because it'd be too hard at 50% protection. The Sergeants will respawn after 20 seconds while the General Graardor is alive, but once the General is dead they won't respawn until he is alive again, the General Graardor respawns every 2 minutes. When your prayer runs out, you can use the altar at the General Graardor area while not in combat every 10 minutes, meaning after you kill the General Graardor and the Sergeants lol. Logging out of the General Graardor area, will leave you with 0 prayer at the God Wars Dungeon (the bit with all the followers). Fishing Guild added: (from this suggestion) Sea turtles can now be fished with a big fishing net at level 97 fishing, this is also the requirement to enter the guild. You will find as your fishing level increases your rate of catching a sea turtle as apposed to a manta ray increases. Cooking level required to cook these are 105. Also some fishing grammar was corrected. Thanks for reading and keep the suggestions coming in on what you think needs to be added next etc.